Snowkit's Fate
by Cloudplay7
Summary: What if when Snowkit was carried away by that hawk, he didn't die? What if he found a new life? Do not own Warriors. This will be a short story.


**A/N: You know the drill, I do not own Warriors or it's characters. I have one mentioned OC named Leaf in this story, but the other characters are property of the Erin Hunter team. I hope you enjoy this fic!**

Snowkit lay on the ground stunned, the hawk had finally let go, but Snowkit's limbs still couldn't move. As time went by, Snowkit wailed and wailed to no avail, he was far away from the Clans and the warmth of the nursery. He stumbled to his tiny kit feet and started towards a hollow log.

When Snowkit awoke, he smelled something, like the faint smell of milk. Snowkit awkwardly stumbled out of the log and followed the scent. He tripped over a bramble and fell, then started pitifully whimpering. The milky smell came closer until it was overwhelming. Teeth gently bit down on Snowkit's scruff and he was hoisted of the ground. He felt that he was moving, the cat that grabbed him was taking him somewhere. He was gently laid onto a soft nest, made from moss and fern, he felt the fur of at least three different cats brush against his own. He crawled towards the belly of the cat with milk and started to suckle. The other cat purred and licked his tiny fluffy head. He opened his eyes and saw a cream cat with brown splotches, and two tiny kits maybe a moon younger than himself. Snowkit missed his mother, this cat reminded him of being with his own mother, Speckletail. A small, yet dark thought grew in his tiny head. _What if they purposely abandoned me? What if they got rid of me because I'm deaf?_ The thought was small, yet it kept nagging him as he attempted to enjoy his new life.

About four moons later, the new adopted mother of Snowkit learned a way to communicate with Snowkit. She would scratch out symbols in the ground for things and used her tail to show Snokit what to do. His new mother's name was Leaf, though Snowkit would probably never know that was her name... She began to teach Snowkit how to hunt, then Snowkit developed his own way. He started to be able to sense the tiny vibrations of prey, enemy, and friends.

A moon later, a tragedy befell Snowkit and Leaf's den. The two little birth kits' of Leaf got greencough and got it bad. Leaf had no clue how to stop the illness, all she could do was cry and try to sooth the fevers with wet moss. A week later the kits died. Leaf went mad with grief for her lost kits. She picked up Snowkit and threw him against a tree, roaring like a vicious lion. Snowkit collapsed against the ground limp and then the world went black.

Snowkit awoke to the smell of herbs and cat. He looked around and saw two cats spreading herbs on his back and sides. He began wildly twisting, afraid that these cats would hurt him like Leaf did. The cats' mouths moved, and though he could not hear what they were saying, he could read their body language and guessed that they were telling him to calm down. He suddenly noticed the agonizing pain of the bruises on his back and sides. He pitifully mewed in pain then laid back down. The cats' began examining him then one suddenly stuck a claw in his ear. Snowkit screeched, but stopped when the cat pulled out a wad of moss and feathers. The cat sighed then went to his other ear and pulled more out. Wait, he could hear the sigh. He could hear. Snowkit froze in disbelief, he hadn't really been deaf the whole time, he just had an ear full of moss.

The medicine cats snorted and looked at the moss. The oldest of the two mewed "Hello, I am Echosong. A patrol found you in our borders unconscious with the scent of rogues." Her gaze became filled with concern for the small cat as she added, "Did a rogue hurt you?"

Snowkit nodded, his eyes filled with sorrow. He thought _I thought I had found a new mother who loved me... But then she almost killed me... _At that moment, a new, burning hate was born in Snowkit's heart.

A moon later, Snowkit had learned to properly talk, became an official member of Skyclan, and started training with a mentor. He received his new name, Snowpaw. Snowpaw now would train to become the greatest warrior, better than Firestar the old fart, then he would never be hurt again. Snowpaw's mentor was Sharpclaw. Sure he would snap when Snowpaw did something wrong, but Snowpaw knew he meant well. Snowpaw learned all sorts of cool new hunting techniques and battle moves from Sharpclaw. Soon Snowpaw was jumping through the trees like a big squirrel! He knew that he was well on his way to accomplishing his goal.

Several moons later, Snowpaw became one of the oldest cat in Skyclan to become a warrior. He received his warrior name, Snowtuft. Snowtuft was now a warrior. He thought _I completed my goal. Now, I just need to prove it! I guess I'll have to kill Leafstar... Then I will be the best warrior in Skyclan! Nobody will ever hurt me again!_

The next night was filled with dreams of Leafstar's blood turning Snowtuft's snow white fur to crimson. Snowtuft knew he had to do it now.

Snowtuft crept along the edge of the camp, treading on the powdery snow that would soon be turned red with blood. What a coincidence that it was snowing on the day Snowtuft proved himself. He snuck into Leafstar's den and quickly hit her sleeping form with a blow. She woke up with a yowl, but then her eyes lost their light and her breathing stopped. Snowtuft had killed the leader, he was the best.

Behind him, another cat walked in. The deputy and Snowtuft's former mentor softly hissed "_You monster!" _He jumped onto Snowtuft and bit the assassin's neck. Snowtuft squealed in pain as Sharpclaw's teeth sunk into his neck. He suddenly saw no more.

Snowtuft opened his eyes to find himself in a forest filled with fog and tall looking trees. He thought _Where am I? _As if to answer his question, a dark shape walked out of the fog. Its glowed in the fog. The new cat said "Welcome to the Place of No Stars, the Dark Forest. You were a mousebrain to think you could kill the leader and get away with it like that. Also mousebrain, leaders have nine lives. Come up with better more complex plans and take everything into account. Anyways, you could become something with a bit of training. I am Tigerstar and I will be your new mentor, mousebrain."

Snowtuft looked up at Tigerstar and squirmed. He now was an apprentice, again. And his mentor had a new name for him.

Tigerstar growled "Get up mousebrain! Time to start training!"

Snowtuft squeeked then stood up. He thought _Hmm... Maybe I have another chance at being the best_. Snowtuft followed Tigerstar into a clearing splattered with blood. With that the rigorous training began.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfiction! It may not have been exactly what you expected, but I hope you at least liked it a little bit! Leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
